1. Field
The following relates to arbitration for use of a data interconnect, and in one particular aspect, to arbitrating access to memories in distributed computation.
2. Related Art
A data switch can have multiple input ports and multiple output ports. The switch functions to receive inputs at the input ports, and determine a respective output port to which each input is to be sent. In some cases, each input port can receive inputs that may need to be sent out any one of the output ports. Inputs may be received asynchronously at the input ports, such that there may be multiple inputs that may need to be switched to the same output port; system limitations prevent all these inputs from being sent to that same output port simultaneously, resulting in a conflict. Arbitration among these conflicting inputs is conducted in order to determine a relative ordering that conflicting data transfers will be serviced.